


Hamilton Sing-Along

by tryingtoimaginespn



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingtoimaginespn/pseuds/tryingtoimaginespn
Summary: Just a cute little drabble :)On the trip back to the airport after a case Hotch makes the mistake of giving you aux just a week after you saw a performance of Hamilton.*No copyright intended. All characters/lyrics belong to the original creators*
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, David Rossi/Reader, Derek Morgan/Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader, Penelope Garcia/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Hamilton Sing-Along

“I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love. Da da da dat da, dat da da da da aye ya da” You sing joyfully along with Emily, who had gone with you, JJ, and Garcia to see an off-broadway production of Hamilton last week. You look to your right in the backseat of the SUV at Spencer and see his eyes blown wide as you, Emily, and JJ (over the comms) belt the gruesome line with glee.  
You laugh at his expression “What have you not seen Hamilton yet? Oh hold on!” You hold up a finger as you and Emily screech “You say our love is draining and you can’t go ooooOOoooOOn.” Poor Hotch, driving the team (as usual) jumps towards his window when you and Emily jokingly ruin the last word with your horrible pitch. As the song moves forward Hotch steals glances at you in the rearview mirror and at Emily beside him, wondering just what he has gotten himself into by giving you the aux for the ride back to the airport.  
“You know, Alexander Hamilton wrote 51 of the 85 Federalist Papers, which provided early support for the United States Constitution” Spencer enlightens you all.  
“We know pretty boy! See Non-Stop” you retort.  
You, JJ, and Emily all continue to sing along to the hit show’s soundtrack when another voice joins in. “We are out-gunned! Out-manned!” Morgan hollars in the comms, “Out-numbered, out-planned!”  
“Ok Morgan!” Prentiss encourages.  
“Check it,” Morgan brags, “Can I be real a second, for just a millisecond?” He takes on George Washington’s solo with you, Emily, and JJ providing support with each “Boom!”  
“Your excellency, sir” you quickly step into the roll of Aaron Burr, scooting up to the front of your seat and grabbing the back of Hotch’s chair as you get into it and you and Morgan go back and forth.”Your excellency, you wanted to see me?” Emily jumps in as Hamilton  
At the last moment you hear Rossi interject for Hamilton’s iconic “I am not throwing away my shot” line at the end of ‘Right Hand Man.’  
“Hey Rossi!” You exclaim. JJ, Emily, and Morgan all cheer as the eldest member of the team joins in.  
Leaning back into your seat at the end of the song, you finally look back towards Reid and see him more confused than ever before, and you have to stifle a laugh. Then you look to the rear-view mirror and see Hotch looking back at you with an inquisitive eyebrow quirked, so you boldly announce Hamilton’s question: “Is it a matter of if Burr, or which one?” Before you, Emily, JJ, and Morgan all delve into the “Hey’s” that wrap up the song and unfortunately, the drive to the airport.


End file.
